


Try to Say

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Based on a Tumblr Post, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, Face Squirrels, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Slow Romance, Squirrels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Alfred hears something online, and decides to try it out on Ludwig Beilschmidt. Needless to say, the latter is not amused at all. And Alfred does end up getting what he deserves.Oneshot/drabble





	

Alfred F. Jones was being a huge dope and following his crush around, which wasn’t too surprising. He was also pretty oblivious to how this could be considered annoying. Which was stupid, seeing as his crush was sort of...uh, easily annoyed, to say the least.

Ludwig Beilschmidt was annoyed. But not really in the way that you might think.

“Hey. Hey, Luddy.” Alfred was saying, grinning behind his hand. He was trying--and failing of course--not to laugh. “Pfft--try to say ‘squirrel’.”

A vein twitched in Ludwig’s forehead. Never mind, he was just regular annoyed at him. He was mad at himself for even thinking the ridiculous American cute--wait, did he just think that to himself?

“Try to say _eichhörnchen_.” He deadpanned. It’d be funny--maybe even cute, maybe--if Alfred tried to. He wouldn’t be able to though, that was for sure.

“...what.”

Heh, that shut him up.


End file.
